


Back Again

by Sacred



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Military AU, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza greets Mirajane after her years away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pictureswithboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/gifts).



Back Again

Just over four years.

Four years of letters, static-filled Skype sessions, and care packages sent to one base after another. But soon, soon, the waiting would finally end, Erza thought to herself. Her Mira would be in her arms and that would be the end of her ever having to go fight again. She understood why she did it, for Elfman, and for her fellow soldiers, but it didn't make the years any less painful. 

She fiddled with her wedding ring a bit, wondering if Mirajane have any new scars. She recalls tracing the ones Mira does have the last night before her wife left, the angry pale lines coating both shoulders, the wicked gash along her stomach, the slight crateresque nature of a fair bit of her wife's rear end, shrapnel the result of that injury.

Erza wished she could inflict the pain her wife has endured on the people who have caused the scars, the long nights holding Mirajane, reassuring her that she's beautiful, the counselors and doctors visits, the couples therapy, the PTSD coping sessions. Erza finds her hands clenching into fists, rage filling her before she takes a deep breath and realized that they would overcome whatever demons Mirajane was bringing home with her this final time.

There's several families milling around the gate as the plane lands, Erza smiling faintly at husbands and wives, sons and daughters, dashing and embracing the first few people off the plane until she spies Elfman, striding purposefully towards her, Mirajane a little bit behind him. Erza's a blur of red as she darts forward, hugging her wife tightly and sobbing for all she's worth despite all the promises to herself that she wouldn't become a weeping mess.

But her Mira was here and apparently none the worse.

“I'm so glad you're here to stay,” Erza murmured, as she felt those strong arms bring her just that much closer, heard the gentle hum as Mirajane breathed her scent in, and heard the voice she'd waited so long to hear whisper in her ear.

“I'm so lucky to have you to stay with, Erza. I love you.”

///

There had been a quiet dinner with Elfman and Lisanna, no mention made of the dangers they faced, or the terrible stories. Just the funny anecdotes, the days of boredom, and the plans for the future. Erza had enjoyed it and did her best to ensure that Mirajane was comfortable and well taken care of.

When they returned home, Mirajane stopped Erza from grabbing her bags.

“I can handle it, Erza. Why don't you go start a bubble bath? You look like you need it.”

“I just want things to be perfect, for the rest of our lives to be good, this readjustment has to go off without a hitch. I don't...I don't want you to blame me for-

Suddenly Mirajane's kissing her and Erza breathes a relaxing sigh once they break apart. “Darling, please go take a bath. I'll be joining you and we can start talking about the future or silly things, or whatever you want. I want you to be happy and relaxed, not stressed out and worried that anything you do will trigger me. There are things I need to talk to you about what happened over there, but that can wait. Okay?”

“Okay,” Erza replied, moving towards the bathroom before she suddenly stopped and returned the kiss, a blush lighting up her features. “I've missed kissing you.”

“Likewise, Erza,” Mirajane said.

Soon enough Erza was in the bath, naked, watching as Mirajane entered. She let loose the breath she was holding as she spied no new scars and noticed no trembling in her wife's body, no twitches. Mirajane sunk into the warm water and gently moved Erza into her lap, kissing along her neck. A wet hand was soon placed on Erza's stomach.

“It's time.”

“Time?”

“For kids, for you to have our kids, that is if you still want to. We can always adopt, if you're worried about complications or-

Erza interrupts her with a kiss of her own, placing her hand around Mira's own on her stomach and squeezes as tight as she can. “I want them all to look like you.”

“I'd like some to be like you,” Mirajane replied, pulling Erza as close as she could, suds, wet flesh and water all around. Mirajane breathed in the scent of Erza, the scent of home.

All the battles had been worth this with Erza held close and a future on the way.


End file.
